As is known, sensors are used in various types of devices to measure and monitor properties of systems in a wide variety of applications. For example, sensors have become common in products that rely on electronics in their operation, such as automotive and motor control systems.
Some sensors monitor properties by detecting a magnetic field associated with proximity or movement of a target object with respect to one or more magnetic field sensing elements. In magnetic field sensors including multiple magnetic field sensing elements, magnetic field signals from the sensing elements can be processed by separate processing channels to generate respective phase separated signals. One such magnetic field sensor is the Allegro MicroSystems, LLC ATS605LSG Dual Output Differential Speed and Direction Sensor IC, in which the output signal from each of the two processing channels is provided at a respective output pin of the sensor integrated circuit (IC). The channel output, or speed signals can be provided in the form of two-state binary signals having a frequency indicative of the speed of rotation of the target object. Additional output signals can include a direction signal indicative of a direction of rotation of a target object and/or an exclusive OR (XOR) speed signal that provides a signal resulting from an XOR logic operation based on the speed signals.
There are applications for which it is desirable that a magnetic field sensor provide a higher resolution of angular detection of the target object than can be accomplished with two speed signals or the XOR speed signal, for example to permit tighter control and better reactivity to change in position. While angular resolution can be increased by using additional sensors in different physical locations and/or by using more complex targets, these solutions can require more physical size for the sensor installation, higher costs for more sensing components, and/or more manufacturing complexity.